Curse
by Julieanne C
Summary: Quando a maldição do amor a prende, você não tem para onde correr. Até porque você não quer correr. Quer apenas se afundar naqueles olhos de ouro líquido, mesmo que morra sem ar." Vampiros inclusos. Leiam sinopse plz *--*
1. Prólogo

**Ok, ok, eu sou terrível. Uma nova fic. Certo. Mas é que essa ideia parecia tão... **_**boa.**_** Enfim, não teve como eu abandoná-la, e eu escrevi o prólogo no meio da aula de Projetos na sexta-feira.**

**Ok.**

**Informações:**

**Nome da fic:**** CURSE (em outras palavras, Maldição, mas não uma maldição ruim, se querem saber a minha opinião SUAHSUHA)**

**Casal principal:**Edward e Bella.

**(Embora haja a presença de todos os outros casais, literalmente. Os Volturi e os Denali também estão inclusos.)**

**Onde se passa:** Em uma aldeia da época em que adão era cadete, onde todos sabiam a existência dos terríveis vampiros, e tinham um pacto com os mesmos.

**Quando se passa**: Na época em que adão era cadete = há muito, muito, muito tempo.

**Sinopse (sou péssima em sinopses, não liguem):**Bella ignora as lendas dos terríveis demônios da noite e fica do lado de fora de seu castelo, o qual é proibido para qualquer humano que não seja convidado. Ela observa as janelas do lugar que parece abandonado, esperando algum movimento dos seus moradores... até seus olhos se prenderem em dois topázios de um ouro líquido, fitando-a pela janela. Imediatamente ela sabe que será levada. Os jovens que são presos por aquele poder, aquela hipnose, aquela **Maldição, **devem ser levados para o castelo... e Deus sabe o que lhes acontece. Sob o choro de seus pais, Bella é levada, e conhece o belo e educado vampiro Edward Cullen, que se apaixonara por ela apenas ao olhá-la do lado de fora do castelo e a quer ao seu lado. Mas morar em um castelo cheio de vampiros não parece ser a melhor coisa; você pode acabar sofrendo...

**Então é isso. Ficou ruim a sinopse, e muito comprida. Mas vou explicar melhor: Bella está morta de medo ao chegar ao castelo comandado por Aro, Marcus e Caius Volturi. E mesmo conhecendo Edward, ela tem medo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que a atração entre os dois é tão forte capaz de ser inimaginavelmente irresistível.**

**Por favor, me dêem uma chance *-----***

**Ninguém que é vampiro no livro é humano aí, e vice-versa. E Bella ainda é humana.**

**Plz, leiam. *--* Valeu :)**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Por Bella_

Seus olhos gentis e profundos, impenetráveis, me analisavam atentamente, sentada em sua cama. O ancião Volturi assim havia decretado. Eu deveria ficar ali, com ele, dividindo seu quarto e, consequentemente, sua cama. E ele ficara parado ao lado da porta, me fitando atentamente, com algo como desejo boiando no dourado de suas íris.

Eu tremia. Nunca havia estado sozinha com um rapaz em seu quarto antes, e tinha medo. Mesmo ele parecendo tão gentil e educado, um perfeito cavalheiro, o jeito como seus olhos permaneciam impenetráveis me atormentavam. Eu me perguntava como seria estar em seus braços, sentindo sua boca em minha pele, e ao mesmo tempo, sabendo o que ele era, eu sentia o mais puro medo de ser tocada por ele. Por aquelas mãos assassinas.

Eu estava acorrentada a ele. Acorrentada ao meu destino, que começara a ficar irresistível.

_Por Edward_

Em um momento, a eternidade não significava absolutamente nada para mim. Uma eternidade inútil e cansativa, extremamente lenta. Em outro, os olhos _dela_ me puxaram para o fundo, deixando-me sem ar. Não que eu precisasse de ar, tecnicamente.

E de repente tudo o que eu sabia era que eu a queria. Eu a queria para _mim_, e apenas para mim. Mas como consegui-la? Como tê-la apenas para mim? Eu não poderia ir buscá-la em sua casa e obrigá-la a morar comigo... Ela sentiria medo, sentiria raiva, sentiria...

Eu não queria machucá-la. O que eu queria era tocá-la, sentir o aroma de sua pele, senti-la encaixada perfeitamente em meus braços, sentir o sabor doce de seus lábios...

Isabella.

Eu a queria para mim.

Eu já a amava, e a queria apenas para mim.


	2. Capítulo um

**Thank yoooou for the reviews *----* E houve um erro quando eu postei o prólogo antes do Carnaval. Eu acabei postando o cap. 1 com o nome de prólogo, quando o prólogo verdadeiro tava em outro computador. Enfim, os que já leram este, espero reviews anyway hihi *--***

**Bjs :* amo vocês**

**J.C.**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Assim que eu olhei para cima, pela vigésima vez naquele mesmo dia, na centésima vez em uma semana, tudo o que eu pude ver foi o muro caindo aos pedaços, maltratado, janelas escancaradas cujos vidros estavam igualmente torcidos.

— Bella — uma voz distante me chamou. — Bella. — um toque em meu ombro, uma respiração ofegante ao meu lado.

Virei-me para encarar Angela.

— O que está fazendo? — ela olhou para cima.

— Nada — minha voz saiu em um sussurro. — Apenas... olhando. Parece abandonado.

— Mas eles estão lá, você sabe — ela disse. — Os monstros.

— Sim. — murmurei. — Eu sei.

Os "monstros". A quem nós servíamos mensalmente metade de nossas colheitas, metade das riquezas que encontrávamos em nossas terras. Criaturas que, embora soubéssemos que existiam e embora acreditássemos avidamente que não nos fariam mal algum contanto que mantivéssemos nosso trato, eram conhecidas como os demônios da noite. Os vampiros. Os demônios que se alimentam de sangue para manter sua semi-vida.

As crianças da vila eram assombradas desde pequenas pelos pais e avós com as terríveis histórias de morte e sangue dos vampiros de nossa terra. Eram desencorajadas a se aproximar do terreno deles ou sequer olhar para o castelo aparentemente abandonado. Se alguém, inclusive jovem, olhasse por muito tempo, poderia se deparar com a hipnose, uma arma dos vampiros, que iriam querê-lo só para eles. Por isso Angela hesitava em vir até aqui, e apenas me acompanhava porque era minha única amiga.

Estávamos _aqui_, em frente ao grande muro que separava as nossas terras das terras dos vampiros. E eu estava olhando, fitando o muro, fitando as janelas do castelo atrás do muro, esperando ver algum movimento diferente, que não fosse apenas as janelas balançadas levemente pela brisa.

— E não tem medo de olhar para cima e acabar se deparando com um deles? — Angela voltou a falar, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

Eles dormiam durante o dia. Não é? Como eu poderia me deparar com um deles?

— Eles não... podem sair à luz do dia — eu disse, tentando emanar segurança.

Angela assentiu, estremecendo.

— Mas diz a lenda que se eles aparecerem à janela e encontrarem o olhar de um humano da aldeia... bem, você conhece o resto. Não seria muito bom. Você seria... hipnotizada, eu acho.

Eu estava olhando para o castelo de novo, quem sabe aguardando algum sinal de movimento. Nada. Voltei a encontrar os olhos de Angela.

— Perdão, o que disse?

— Bella — os olhos de Angela brilharam com intensidade. — _Não_ olhe mais para lá. É sério.

Eu assenti com um suspiro.

— Agora vamos voltar — ela deu as costas e caminhou para longe.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me virar para acompanhá-la, não resisti a lançar outro olhar rápido para a torre...

E aqueles dois topázios brilhantes capturaram o meu olhar. Como se um mar dourado brilhante me engolisse, fazendo-me afundar até as profundezas, perdendo o ar e controle do meu corpo. A sensação, contudo, era de longe a melhor coisa que eu já havia sentido. Eu não conseguia me mexer, voltar à superfície, mas não porque aqueles olhos não permitiam. _Eu _não queria. Queria permanecer no fundo, afundando cada vez mais no prazer daquele ouro, mesmo que eu morresse sem ar.

— Bella! — um grito furioso soou atrás de mim, despertando-me do transe.

Não era a voz de Angela. Não era uma voz feminina.

— Pai? — eu encarei aproximar-se horrorizada. Seu semblante estava possuído, seu rosto vermelho, seus olhos saltavam das órbitas com puro ódio emanando deles.

— Para casa! Para casa _agora_!

— Ela foi vista! Ela foi _vista_ e hipnotizada... eles virão buscá-la!

Eu estava trancada em meu quarto para que não pudesse ouvir a conversa. Os gritos de papai, contudo, eram bastante audíveis de onde eu estava, mesmo que a porta de madeira grossa estivesse trancada. Mas não eram seus gritos que me assustavam; o silêncio mortal de mamãe me assustava. Ela nunca ficava calada, sem reação. Nunca.

— Vamos embora. Vamos levá-la para longe, para qualquer lugar... — a voz de papai se partiu, ou o volume dela apenas diminuiu o bastante para que eu não conseguisse mais ouvi-la.

E então uma batida na porta. Forte, rápida, silenciando a casa completamente, fazendo minha respiração ficar presa na garganta. Meu corpo enrijeceu, minha pele ficou de um frio mortal, doentio. Uma brisa leve levou meus cabelos castanhos para frente, embora a janela estivesse fechada.

— Por favor... — a voz de mamãe saiu chorosa, mais alta do que o normal, embargada, à beira das lágrimas.

— Podemos... discutir isso — a voz de papai estava agora trêmula, mais baixa do que seus gritos, suplicante.

— Não há o que discutir — uma terceira voz soou, mais alta, mais clara, sem emoção, e incrivelmente bela. Uma voz masculina.

Eu estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz. Aquela voz fria, sem piedade. Era um deles. Um dos...

— Uma troca! — papai implorou. — Por favor, façamos uma troca! Leve a mim! Leve a mim no lugar de Bella! Ela é tão jovem, não merece...

— Não aceitamos trocas, senhores — a voz voltou a dizer, interrompendo papai. — Eu sou apenas um empregado. Sigo ordens. Devemos levar a garota.

— Não! — mamãe. — Não! Não, minha filha, _não_!

Eu a ouvi soluçar, boquiaberta, e me encolhi no canto da cama, abraçando meus joelhos contra o peito. Minhas lágrimas desceram quentes e pesadas. Eles iriam... _me levar_... me levar para ficar com eles... com os... Eles iriam me transformar? Me matariam? Iriam se alimentar de mim?

A porta do meu quarto se escancarou, caindo aos pés da minha cama com um ruído estrondoso ensurdecedor. Eu olhei para o homem alto e forte, seus cabelos caindo em ondas até os ombros, vestido em trajes negros no vão da porta. Seus olhos eram diferentes dos olhos que eu havia visto no castelo. Estes eram frios, sem nada dentro, _vermelhos_... e os outros eram... dourados, com algo quente e forte boiando na superfície...

— Isabella Marie Swan? — ele disse inexpressivo. — Levante-se e venha comigo.

Atrás dele havia outro, um louro, cuja atenção estava voltada para meus pais — minha mãe nos braços de papai, soluçando, meu pai inexpressivo, a boca entreaberta como se quisesse protestar mais, mas soubesse que não adiantaria.

O homem à porta do meu quarto, vendo que eu não iria me mexer tão cedo, aproximou-se, então, levantando-me à força e dando as costas, com a intenção de me fazer segui-lo.

Mas eu não iria. Eu não queria ir. Não queria, eu...

O outro homem lançou um olhar sombrio para mim, uma ameaça implícita que foi aumentada apenas pela terrível cor rubra de seus olhos.

— Vamos — ele disse em alto e bom som, e deu as costas, ambos saindo da casa comigo atrás.

* * *

**O segundo cap. já está pronto e eu vou revisá-lo e editá-lo antes de postar aqui :D Bjs :***

**J.C.**

**PS: reviews, plzz..**


	3. Capítulo dois

**Okaaay, eu demorei demais, eu sei , e siinto muito =/ Bem, muuito obrigada pelas reviews :D eu fiquei tãão feliz quando recebi algumas mesmo depois de postar o capítulo errado *--***

**Anyway, esse cap. tem pouca coisa, mas é só pra desenvolver melhor a história :D**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

**J.C.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Eu não olhei para meus próprios pais antes de sair da casa. Eu não quis encarar o que quer que estivesse em seus rostos ao me ver indo embora. Eu não queria encará-los para não chorar. Eu não queria chorar. Eu permaneceria forte, e choraria quando estivesse sozinha. Eu iria escapar. Eu fugiria. Eles não poderiam me vigiar enquanto eu estivesse por lá. A não ser... a não ser que eles me matassem.

— Entre — o homem de cabelos curtos disse com um "senão" implícito.

Uma carruagem negra me esperava do lado de fora da casa. Aquilo não me surpreendeu, já que estava inclusa nas histórias contadas às crianças pelos adultos, mas me deu uma sensação de estar presa, sem ar, como se minha vida dependesse de apenas uma pessoa. E talvez dependesse.

Dependia deles.

Os dois homens sentaram-se em minha frente na carruagem sem cocheiro, e começamos a nos mover pela estrada íngreme. Em poucos minutos chegávamos aos portões do muro do castelo, a luz da lua brilhando belamente no centro do céu. A carruagem parou.

O mais alto sussurrou algo ininteligível para o outro, olhando para mim. O mais baixo assentiu e abriu a porta da carruagem, saindo antes de mim e oferecendo-me a mão para descer.

— Isabella Swan! — soou uma voz masculina alguns passos à minha direita. — Isabella Marie Swan!

A voz era tão bonita quanto às dos outros, mas, diferentemente, expressava genuíno contentamento por algo. Por _mim_.

Eu me virei para encarar quem havia chamando meu nome. Ele era diferente dos outros dois. Era um homem mais baixo que os outros, seu cabelo negro confundindo-se com o manto negro que se arrastava pelo chão, sua pele branca e pálida com a aparência sedosa. O contraste de sua pele branca e seu cabelo de um breu tão escuro quanto a noite era chocante. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, como os dos outros dois, mas a cor era enevoada e leitosa; imaginei se a névoa interferia em sua visão.

Ele abriu os braços como se estivesse pronto para dar um abraço ao se aproximar de mim, mas juntou as mãos em um gesto amistoso e parou, fitando-me com curiosidade.

— Desde que "ouvi" o que havia acontecido, fiquei ansioso para conhecê-la — ele disse com prazer, a voz um suspiro suave. — Bela como eu a havia "visto"... Bem vinda à minha casa, querida. Por favor, sinta-se à vontade.

Eu baixei os olhos, mordendo os lábios levemente, incerta sobre o que fazer. Ele era amigável demais. Amistoso demais. Educado demais. Parecia querer me deixar simplesmente... à vontade, como dissera. Mas eu não poderia escapar. Isso estava bastante implícito em suas palavras corteses.

— Felix — ele disse, dirigindo-se ao homem de cabelos curtos —, Demetri — virou-se para o mais alto. — Por favor, levem nossa convidada à Esme. Estou certo de que ela saberá o que fazer.

— Sim, meu senhor. — Demetri disse com uma pequena reverência.

— Espero que se sinta à vontade, minha querida — ele disse a mim com um sorriso largo.

Os dois fizeram pequenas reverências e se puseram ao meu lado enquanto o ancião dava as costas e entrava no castelo. Eu hesitei antes de acompanhá-los.

O castelo por dentro era exatamente como alguém de fora poderia imaginar. Escuro, sujo, maltratado, como se não fosse usado há anos. Subimos alguns andares, sempre usando caminhos confusos, como se os dois guardas quisessem que eu me sentisse em um labirinto e entendesse que eu não conseguiria sair sozinha.

E finalmente, eles pararam. Demetri posicionou-se atrás de mim enquanto Felix se dirigia a uma das portas de madeira pesadas no quarto andar. A porta foi aberta antes que ele pudesse erguer a mão para bater, e uma luz forte iluminou parte do corredor escuro.

— Ela está aqui — eu ouvi Felix dizer, olhando para mim.

— Ah, ótimo — uma voz de mulher soou, parecendo, assim como o ancião, genuinamente contente. — Obrigada, Felix. Pode ir agora.

Ele assentiu e passou por mim enquanto ia embora, com Demetri ao seu lado. Eu apenas fiquei ali, esperando a mulher falar de novo, convidando-me para entrar, talvez.

— Isabella? — a mulher falou, finalmente aparecendo ao vão da porta. Usava roupas normais — um vestido comprido de uma cor clara que não consegui identificar direito —, mas não era nem de longe normal. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam ao me olhar, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto em formato de coração emoldurado por cabelos cor de mel. Ela era linda. Linda. Inumanamente...

— Meu nome é Esme — ela disse com uma voz educada. — Vamos, venha entrando. Chega de escuridão, não é mesmo?

Eu assenti timidamente e entrei no quarto. Um quarto de princesa, iluminado por diversas lâmpadas, banhado em dourado, bronze e branco. Eu o encarei boquiaberta, notando todos os detalhes finos, tudo o que havia de mais bom gosto no mundo.

— Sente-se, querida — Esme indicou uma cama no fundo do quarto, e apenas então notei que não estávamos sozinhas.

Havia duas garotas em pé ao lado da cama, juntas, olhando para mim com curiosidade. Uma morena, os cabelos curtos brilhosos, as feições de fada, baixa mas delicada como uma bailarina, trajando um vestido de um lilás claro que combinava muito com sua pele. A outra era loura, os cabelos dourados ondulados caindo em seus ombros, emoldurando seu rosto perfeito. Trajava um vestido mais escuro, quase vermelho, que contrastava seu corpo perfeito.

Ambas eram perfeitas, embora a loura fosse a mais bela de todas as mulheres que eu já havia visto na vida. Doía apenas estar no mesmo ambiente que ela, sabendo que em nenhum ponto minha beleza poderia se comparar à dela.

— Ah, sim — Esme disse com um sorriso. — Devo apresentá-la minhas filhas, Alice e Rosalie. — ela indicou primeiro a morena e em seguida a loura. — Elas sabem quem você é, Isabella, então não precisa se preocupar com mais apresentações. Por favor, sente-se.

Eu o fiz, sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto amigável. A loura me olhava com uma certa decepção, os olhos dourados cerrados como se estivesse desconfiada; a morena parecia mais amigável, olhando-me com apenas curiosidade e um sorriso.

— Suponho que saiba por que está aqui, querida? — Esme começou a falar, sentando-se virada para mim, mas ao meu lado. Havia algum desconforto em sua expressão. — Os anciões de sua vila contam histórias nossas para os jovens, não é mesmo? Contam histórias horríveis, receio dizer, mas nem todas são verdadeiras. De fato, algumas são frutos da grande imaginação da mente humana.

Eu assenti, concentrando-me em seu olhar.

— Esme? — Alice disse suavemente. — Edward está nos ouvindo. Os três estão, na verdade. Devo deixá-los entrar?

Esme franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça.

— Não. É mal educado da parte deles entreouvir nossa conversa, mas não podemos deixá-los entrar ainda. Isabella não está preparada.

Eles iriam me matar. Iriam beber o meu sangue e me matar. Ao perceber isso, lágrimas inevitavelmente vieram aos meus olhos. Como eu poderia ter tido esperança? Eu deveria saber disso desde antes de vir para cá...

Esme notou.

— Querida, está chorando? — ela se aproximou, levantando a mão para afagar meu ombro de leve. — Por favor, não chore. Não vamos machucá-la. Eu prometo. Não será machucada. Edward não permitirá. Eu não permitirei.

Edward... quem era Edward?

Eu levantei os olhos para fitá-la.

— Quem é... Edward? — minha voz saiu embargada.

As duas garotas atrás de Esme se entreolharam e suspiraram silenciosamente. Esme apenas deu um meio sorriso.

— Você logo irá vê-lo, meu bem, não se preocupe com isso agora. — virou-se para as filhas. — Alice, Rose, vão mantê-los ocupados, por favor. Não quero ninguém nos ouvindo.

Elas assentiram e saíram do quarto.

Esme voltou-se para mim.

— Bella... posso chamá-la de Bella? — ela sorriu. Eu assenti. — Bem, Bella, há algum tempo vínhamos notando seu curioso interesse em nos espionar durante o dia, quando todos acham que estamos adormecidos. Mas apenas esta tarde, um pouco antes do sol se pôr, você viu um de nós. Talvez tenha sido inevitável, na verdade...

— Vocês vão me prender? — eu perguntei em um sussurro assustado. — Vão me matar? É um crime, ver um de vocês durante o dia? Eu serei julgada?...

Esme sorriu novamente.

— Não, não, meu amor, não será julgada, nem presa, muito menos morta. Escute-me. Não é crime algum ver um de nós. Suas lendas dizem que quando algum humano é hipnotizado por nosso olhar, ele desaparece ou nós nos alimentamos dele. Não é bem assim. Não somos monstros, mas tampouco somos santos...

A porta do quarto se entreabriu, e Alice pôs a cabeça para dentro, olhando de mim para Esme repetidamente.

— Edward quer entrar — ela disse. — Ele insiste.

— Diga a ele para esperar. — Esme respondeu educadamente. — Eu levarei Bella ao encontro dele dentro de alguns minutos.

— Você sabe que ele ouvirá tudo mesmo que eu tente mantê-lo ocupado, não sabe?

— Sim, eu sei — ela sorriu e Alice saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Esme virou-se para mim. — Bella, serei mais rápida. Quem você viu foi meu filho Edward. Assim que a viu, ele quis conhecê-la, e imediatamente Aro cuidou disso. Por isso você está aqui. Ele quer conhecê-la. Sinto muito que seja assim tão dramático e rude, mas Aro cuida de tudo. Mas se não quiser falar com meu filho, não há problema. Eu irei convencê-los a mandá-la de volta imediatamente. — havia algo estranho por trás de sua promessa, no entanto. Algo como um "porém".

Ela se levantou com um suspiro e me ofereceu a mão para me levantar.

— Muito bem, suponho que devo levá-la até ele, agora — ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e me guiou para fora do quarto, de volta ao corredor escuro.

Subimos mais alguns andares em silêncio, sem nunca esbarrar com ninguém, o que não me surpreendia; o castelo parecia simplesmente imenso.

No sexto andar, nós paramos em frente a uma das portas do corredor. Senti meu coração bater fortemente contra o meu peito, como se quisesse sair, enquanto Esme batia levemente na porta.

Ela se abriu, mas não pude ver quem estava dentro. A iluminação no quarto era fraca. Eu esperei.

— Edward? Ela está aqui — Esme disse silenciosamente. — Quer ficar a sós com ela?

Ela se virou para mim e fez sinal para que eu entrasse.

— Não se preocupe, ele não irá machucá-la — ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. — Meu Edward é o rapaz mais gentil e educado que eu já conheci.

Eu assenti e entrei no quarto, sentindo a porta fechar atrás de mim.

* * *

**Okaay, eu sou mau SUHASHUA Se eu conseguir mais reviews eu posto o próximo cap. logo amanhã :D o cap. que já está quase pronto. Tive muitas provas **_**ruins**_** essa semana... enfim, espero reviews :D**

**Bjs :***

_**J.C.**_


	4. Capítulo três

**Okay, a escola ta me matando. É o que posso dizer. E que tive que refazer esse cap. algumas vezes... e ainda tentar dar continuação a Love Story, e pensando em como começar meu livro \o/ éé, eu vou fazer um livro! E vai ser bom ! Espero. Caham... well, well, well... nada mais a comentar agora , babies, espero que gostem *-----* bjs :***

**Aaah, e me disseram que a You Belong With Me está no Oscar das Fanfics !! *--* Fiquei tão feliz quando recebi o e-mail *O*Plz, vote on me *O* eu mereço SUAHSUAH ounao.**

**Qualquer coisa depois eu coloco o link pra vocês votarem no meu perfil ok ? *--***

**Bjs babies e XOXO**

**J.C.**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

O quarto era mais escuro que o de Esme. Quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim, tudo o que pude ver foi a luz de uma vela sobre uma escrivaninha à minha direita. Aparentemente, pelo silêncio do cômodo, não havia ninguém mais ali. Mas eu sentia que havia outra pessoa. E quando senti isso, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, e eu me senti vulnerável, desprotegida.

_Ele quer apenas me conhecer_, eu repeti a mim mesma. _Não fará mais nada. Confie em Esme. Ela é uma boa pessoa_...

Se aquela mulher tão gentil e educada era mãe do homem que estava naquele quarto comigo... eu deveria confiar no que o gene dela deu ao dele. Ele supostamente seria igual a ela nesses aspectos. Educado e gentil...

Eu ouvi um barulho baixo na escuridão e senti meu corpo enrijecer, alerta. Ele estava realmente lá, então. É claro, com quem Esme estaria falando, então?

Esfreguei minhas mãos em meus braços, sentindo frio, e esperei com o coração martelando forte.

Houve um suspiro baixo do outro lado do quarto e passos se aproximando de mim. Eu imediatamente recuei, batendo minhas costas na porta. Cercada. Estava cercada. Cercada por um estranho...

... cujos olhos dourados eu havia visto há apenas algumas horas. Os olhos dourados nos quais eu havia afundado, sem pretender voltar à superfície.

Houve o barulho de algo afundando em uma poltrona e mais uma vela se acendeu, do outro lado do quarto. Havia realmente uma poltrona virada para mim, e alguém sentado nela, me observando, com uma vela nas mãos.

— Peço desculpas pelo breu — uma voz masculina soou. — Eu quis ficar sozinho e pensar um pouco antes de vê-la. — A voz era linda. A voz mais linda e hipnotizante que eu jamais ouvira. Tive que reprimir a vontade de pedir para que ele falasse mais.

— Não... não tem problema — consegui responder com esforço. E imediatamente notei que eu não havia dirigido palavras aos outros. Apenas à Esme, e a mais ninguém. Era bom falar no escuro agora, sem precisar olhar quem estava na minha frente.

O homem se levantou da poltrona e dirigiu-se até mim, parando a apenas alguns passos de distância. Eu ainda não conseguia vê-lo muito bem. Apenas a vela em suas mãos, iluminando seus braços pálidos e musculosos até os cotovelos.

— Não gostaria de se sentar? — Ele convidou educadamente.

Eu assenti, não tendo certeza se, sendo quem ele era, ele podia me ver no escuro. O nó na boca do meu estômago continuava lá, mas havia se afrouxado um pouco.

Dirigi-me à outra poltrona ao lado da dele, sentindo-o se mover gatunamente atrás de mim, sem fazer ruídos, e se sentando na primeira poltrona. A distância entre nós era muito menor agora. O nervosismo aumentou.

— O seu nome — ele começou silenciosamente, sua voz soando como música para meus ouvidos — é Isabella, não é? Isabella Swan.

Assenti.

— Sim.

— Eu me chamo Edward — ele disse cautelosamente, medindo as palavras sem necessidade. — Edward Cullen.

O silêncio voltou, pesado, ardente. De repente senti uma necessidade quase sufocante de vê-lo direito. Se eu o visse, poderia saber o que fazer, o que dizer... o que sentir. E então tudo estaria bem.

— Há algo em seus olhos — ele observou silenciosamente, o som de sua voz me fazendo estremecer. — Está chorando?

Isso havia passado despercebido por mim. A ausência de luz não anunciara as lágrimas que deixariam minha vista turva. O que era isso? Medo, angústia? Algo que eu não conseguia compreender crescendo na boca do meu estômago?

— Não — eu respondi tarde demais.

Minha voz estava mais fraca. Ele percebera.

Senti algo frio acariciar meu queixo, fazendo-me estremecer novamente. Apenas momentos depois entendi que eram as costas de sua mão, traçando círculos nas maçãs do meu rosto, subindo até meus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas. Aquilo chegou a me reconfortar. Carinho. Um toque suave. Havia algum tempo que eu não sentia aquilo.

— Quer que eu acenda a luz? — Ele perguntou em um sussurro. — Isso a deixaria mais à vontade?

Eu não respondi — apenas o senti se mover novamente, o contato delicioso de sua mão fria quase me fazendo gemer ao deixar minha pele. Um instante depois, uma luminária, algo raro em minha vila, se acendeu. Não apenas uma, na verdade — várias, iluminando o quarto completamente.

Virei-me quase ansiosa para ver Edward, ver sua aparência, os olhos que haviam me hipnotizado mais cedo. E assim que ele se virou para mim, minha boca se entreabriu involuntariamente, fazendo-me ficar quase chocada. Ele era... lindo. Não lindo — maravilhoso. De uma beleza inumana. Uma beleza impossível de descrever. Não apenas doía ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele, como com Rosalie — eu me sentia _obrigada_ a sair do ambiente, deixar sua beleza em paz, como se não fosse digna o bastante para vê-lo.

Mas ali estava ele, a poucos passos de mim, seus olhos dourados faiscando em minha direção, um meio sorriso preenchendo seus lábios e iluminando seu rosto. Os cabelos cor de bronze desarrumados espontaneamente, um cheiro delicioso que eu não havia notado antes emanando de seu corpo alto e musculoso, vestido em um traje branco, lembrando-me de um príncipe encantado.

Quando eu achava que a luz iria melhorar minha situação, eu mudava de ideia completamente ao ver quem estava comigo durante aqueles poucos minutos, podendo me ver perfeitamente bem e ainda assim _sorrindo_ para mim, como se gostasse do que visse. Um homem tão lindo não poderia ter tamanho mau gosto...

— Obrigada — consegui responder fracamente, ainda estonteada.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver a expressão de incredulidade em meu rosto, e ele voltou para o meu lado, inclinando-se levemente em minha direção, analisando meu rosto com olhos especulativos e interessados.

— Esme falou algo sobre mim? — Ele perguntou lentamente, e a beleza de sua voz me pegou desprevenida. — Eu pude ouvir um pouco de sua conversa, mas Alice e Rosalie fizeram um bom trabalho em me tirar a atenção.

Eu sorri involuntariamente, apenas porque ele sorrira mais ao falar das irmãs.

— Ela... não falou muito — pigarreei, sem jeito. — Apenas disse que... você queria me conhecer. O que eu realmente não entendo, porque... — minha voz falhou. Eu começara a falar demais. Precisava me controlar.

Seus olhos estavam intensos, esperando pelo resto da resposta.

— Por que não entende? — Incitou.

Mordi os lábios.

— Eu não sou muito interessante — levantei os ombros. — Quero dizer, eu não... não sou divertida, ou bonita, ou engraçada, ou talentosa... e com certeza bastante previsível.

— Devo discordar de certas partes — ele me interrompeu suavemente. — Agora mesmo, você me parece extremamente interessante. E bonita, sem dúvida. Não há como negar isso. E... imprevisível. Sua reação neste momento, quando deveria estar... horrorizada... você parece estar... — Ele não terminou, mas ergueu novamente a mão, as pontas de seus dedos tocando suavemente meu maxilar.

Eu senti meu rosto arder e desviei os olhos. Ele riu baixinho, uma nova canção de sua voz maravilhosa, e abaixou a mão.

— Por que... — eu peguei fôlego. — Por que estou aqui? — consegui falar, sem olhá-lo. Algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar da resposta.

Edward não respondeu imediatamente. Precisou de alguns segundos para pensar, refletir, pesar as palavras de sua resposta. Eu havia conseguido contar até vinte e três silenciosamente, quando sua voz preencheu minha cabeça.

— Eu sou muito... egoísta. — Começou, desviando os olhos para longe. — Sem dúvida, talvez tivesse sido melhor se eu me disfarçasse de um dos moradores de sua vila e a conhecesse de forma mais natural, menos programada. Eu apenas... não consegui. Esperar, quero dizer. Esperar até o dia seguinte, e então conseguir um jeito de sair do castelo sem ninguém perceber minha ausência. Eu percebi que seus olhos cor de chocolate não saíam de minha cabeça no momento em que você os desviou dos meus. Eu senti que _precisava_... quase urgentemente... vê-la. Falar com você. Ouvir sua voz. Uma voz que eu não havia ouvido ainda. E quando Aro descobriu, não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de mandar Felix e Demetri atrás de você, para buscá-la. Para trazê-la até mim... — Algo sombrio preencheu sua voz, então, fazendo-me morder os lábios com mais força. — Eles pensaram de forma diferente. Eles _pensam_ de forma diferente. Acham que não precisam mais levar você para casa no dia seguinte. Eles pensaram... coisas _imundas_ a seu respeito... a respeito do modo como eu queria você. Acham que... — ele não continuou, e quando virei-me para ver como ele estava, seus olhos estavam preenchidos por uma expressão enojada e caótica, que se espalhou por seu rosto.

— Sinto muito. — Disse depois de um tempo. — Não devo preencher sua mente com coisas como essas. Perdoe-me, por favor.

— Então eu irei voltar? — Perguntei sem pensar, arrependendo-me imediatamente no momento em que ouvi essas palavras escaparem de minha boca.

Edward voltou seus olhos para mim, intrigado.

— Voltar para casa... — minha voz não passava de um mero sussurro agora.

Ele abriu um sorriso quente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

— É claro que irá — ele disse. — Se quiser. Se preferir ficar aqui por mais algum tempo, o que chego a duvidar de que irá, também estará livre para permanecer.

Pensei por um momento. As palavras erradas continuavam a escapar de minha boca antes que eu pudesse repensá-las.

— Eu — continuei —, eu achei que... achei que devesse ficar. Que não tivesse escolhas. Aquelas lendas onde humanos desaparecem da vila porque são levados por vocês...

Ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a assumir uma expressão séria.

— São verdadeiras, sim. — Concordou. — Mas nunca aconteceram por parte minha. Alguns deles viraram... coisas como nós. Outros, menos afortunados... — ele voltou a balançar a cabeça e, sob minha expressão atormentada, disse, genuinamente arrependido: — Sinto muito. Por favor, perdoe-me novamente. Não costumo falar muito perto dos outros. Algo em você me faz... falar mais.

Seu olhar intenso sobre mim me fez sentir a necessidade insana de me aproximar. Seu perfume chegando às minhas narinas me fez desejar ardentemente tocá-lo, sentir sua pele fria na minha novamente. Aquele primeiro toque, inesperado, no escuro... havia sido muito pouco. E me fizera me sentir tão bem que...

— Agora está assustada — ele disse, encostando-se em sua poltrona, afastando-se. — Receio que já deva ir. Foi uma péssima ideia, trazê-la aqui...

_Não!_

— Eu não quero ir — as palavras escaparam novamente, impensadas.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, genuinamente surpreso.

— Eu quero dizer, eu...

Houve uma batida na porta.

Ambos nos encaramos, atônitos, talvez sem acreditar que alguém havia acabado de interromper nosso momento.

E então Edward desviou relutantemente seus olhos de mim.

— Espere aqui — ele disse sob a respiração, levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a porta. Abriu-a e saiu do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si. Instantes depois, a porta voltou a se abrir, e a bela voz aveludada de Edward flutuou até mim. — Bella, poderia vir até aqui, por favor?

Eu assenti, um pouco curiosa, e me levantei, indo até ele. Em nossa frente estava uma garota baixa, com feições de criança, de um cabelo louro dourado e liso preso em coque atrás da cabeça. Vestia um manto negro arrastando-se pelo chão, assim como o ancião, que eu presumira ser o tal falado Aro. A garota não sorria, e sua expressão se tornou ainda mais séria quando me viu, avaliando-me de cima a baixo sem gostar do que via.

— Meu senhor deseja falar com vocês — ela disse em um sussurro baixo. Voz de criança, bela como todas as outras. — Os dois — enfatizou, voltando seu olhar para mim.

Edward se mantinha em minha frente, como se pretendesse me proteger de algo. Seu cheiro extasiante preencheu minha mente, e eu lutei para me concentrar no que acontecia.

— Já sei do que se trata, Jane — Edward respondeu friamente. — Mas Bella já está indo embora. Precisa voltar para casa.

Uma sobrancelha loura da garota se arqueou perceptivelmente, em uma meia expressão de surpresa.

— Para casa? — ela repetiu, incrédula.

— Sim — a voz de Edward respondeu ainda mais fria.

Ele recuou até sentir meu corpo atrás do dele, como se precisasse ter certeza de que eu ainda estava lá.

— Isso é certamente curioso — a garota disse lentamente, novamente me olhando como se me analisasse. — Bem, terá que discutir este assunto com meu senhor. — o tom de sua voz encerrava o assunto definitivamente, e ela prontamente deu as costas e saiu caminhando pelo corredor, não esperando que a acompanhássemos.

Edward virou-se para me olhar. Seus olhos estavam tentando esconder algo, tentando decidir se algo mais valia à pena.

— Receio que não haja muita escolha, então — ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Seus olhos se fixaram profundamente nos meus. — Sinto muito, Bella. Venha comigo.

Em seguida, com um suspiro profundo, ele deu as costas e, colocando-me um pouco atrás de si, caminhou pelo corredor, em direção à escadaria. Descemos até o térreo escuro, e por alguns momentos, não consegui ter certeza de onde Edward estava — ergui minhas mãos como uma cega, procurando tatear alguma parede antes de topar com uma.

— Por aqui — ouvi a voz de Edward perto do meu ouvido, e algo frio, que eu logo percebi ser sua mão, segurou de leve meu pulso, guiando-me pelo caminho certo.

Em poucos segundos, meus olhos se acostumaram à ausência de luz, e eu enfim conseguir distinguir as paredes do espaço vazio. Descíamos, logo, mais alguns lances de escada, como indo para uma área subterrânea do castelo — um porão. Um cheiro forte de mofo impregnou meu nariz, fazendo-o torcer-se. Automaticamente fiz uma careta, e senti a mão de Edward em meu pulso novamente, virando-me para a esquerda.

Passamos por uma porta, e o corredor em seguida estava iluminado por poucas velas fracas, o cheiro de podridão esmorecendo um pouco. No fim do corredor vazio, uma porta-dupla de madeira antiga, aparentemente pesada, esperando por nós. Antes de nós a alcançarmos, porém, Edward parou e virou-se para mim. Uma sombra cobria seu rosto, de modo que não pude interpretar sua expressão.

— Peço que fique atrás de mim, em silêncio, e não se preocupe — ele sussurrou urgentemente. — Apenas... confie em mim. Sei que não nos conhecemos direito, mas... por favor, confie em mim.

Ele abriu a porta.

— Bella! — O ancião, Aro, estava parado do outro lado do grande salão atrás da pesada porta de madeira que acabara de ser aberta. Ele sorria, seus olhos enevoados brilhando. — Edward! Sejam bem vindos à nossa reunião!

Um outro ancião, um de aparência mais velha, veio por trás de Aro.

— Precisamos decidir, Edward — disse, sem tirar os olhos de mim. — Se ficaremos com ela ou se a descartamos.

* * *

**Ainda sou máá USHASAHU éé, espero que tenham gostado e espero reviews o/ Bjs :*:***


End file.
